Crash Bandicoot Archives Volume 4
by DMCsupergamer
Summary: DMCsupergamer again with more of my super archives! Cortex found something very surprising in the junkyard and is now using it on Crash! Can Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku stop him? Also, a surprise form of Crash at the end of the story that is never seen before! At the very end, more super suspension!
1. Mecha-Crash

Crash Bandicoot Archives Volume 4

Today's Episode: Mecha-Crash

AT THE JUNKYARD

Cortex was busy digging in to stuff there that might help him defeat Crash.

Cortex: There's got to be something here!

Cortex found something that might help him.

Cortex: What's this? A robotic microchip! Ah! Now I know what to do with Crash!

Cortex took it and ran out of the Junkyard towards his Castle.

AT CORTEX CASTLE

Cortex rushed towards Nitrus Brio's lab.

Brio: Greetings Cortex! What's next on the list to build?

Cortex: A trap for Crash!

Brio: But we built lots of those before!

Cortex: No, put Wumpa fruit in it! I have a secret plan on how to make Crash "More evilly!"

Brio: Okay Cortex. That will take five minutes.

Cortex: Excellent! WHAHAHAHAH!

AT WUMPA

Crash was busy collecting Wumpa fruit as usual. He tried to find a big round juicy one but could not find any. But that was because Cortex stole all of them and put them in the trap! In fact, Cortex placed the trap already.

Crash: Where can I find Wumpa Fruit?

Just then, Crash saw a big bowl of Wumpa fruit, all the juiciest, biggest, roundest, fruits of all!

Crash: (Mouth waters)

Crash walked towards it and grabbed the whole bowl. Just then, he could not carry the bowl up.

Crash: Something must be under this!

Crash looked under to discover a root attaching to it. Crash removed the root only to discover that it had a glowing core in the middle.

Crash: (Touching it) what's this? AHHHHH!

The core activated causing a huge net around Crash.

Crash: What?! Cortex used almost the exact same trap that he made when he made Crunch evil!

Crash thought maybe if he chewed his way out, he could be set free but it was risky.

Crash: It might work!

Crash chewed his way out and now realized that the net was thinner, easier to chew!

Crash: YES! Now time to get out of here!

Crash ran and saw dozens of Stench shooting at him. Crash ran passed all those with ease.

Crash: You guys are too easy!

Crash kept on running towards his house.

Crash: Nothing like rock and roll!

Just then, a Stench jumped out of a tree and whacked Crash in the head hard with his Gun. WHAM!

Crash fell down hard and lay still.

Then he looked at Crash real hard.

Stinky: It's payback for what you did!

Stinky picked up Crash and hauled him towards Cortex's Castle.

AT CORTEX CASTLE

Cortex was busy shooting darts at Crash's picture when he saw Stinky with Crash.

Cortex: Excellent Stinky!

Stinky: Yeah. Glad to have some payback on that rodent!

Cortex: Well, but him in a Coma.

Stinky: (Confused) Why?

Cortex: (Holding out the microchip) because I will insert this in Crash's head! He will turn into Mecha-Crash!

Stinky: (Putting Crash to a Coma) sounds great!

Cortex: Yes it is!

Stinky left the room while Nitrus Brio walked in.

Brio: Alright Cortex! Now let me place the microchip into Crash's head!

Cortex: Yes! I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's face when they see Crash!

Brio carefully placed the microchip into Crash's head. All of a sudden, a huge shock came to Crash, and you could actually see the electrocuted shock through him. Then, his body parts started to turn robotic and his eyes grew red.

Crash: Hello Cortex.

Cortex: Hello Crash! I want you to destroy Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, and Aku Aku!

Crash: Subject Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, and Aku Aku will be destroyed!

Brio left the room leaving Cortex there laughing with great joy.

Crash: I can sense the feeling in you Cortex.

Cortex: Yes! Now go out there and destroy them!

Crash: Very well Cortex. Time to go destroy them!

Crash left the room leaving Cortex smiling.

AT THE DOOMINATOR

Coco was fixing up the last parts of the doominator. Crunch was leaning his back up against a nearby vine.

Coco: I almost finished Crunch! Could you hand me the wrench?

Crunch: Sure thing Sis.

Crunch tossed her it. Coco grabbed it only to hear Crash coming in the distant.

Crunch: Man, why does Crash look gray?

Coco: I don't know.

Crunch: Well, I'm going to find out myself!

Crunch walked towards Crash.

Crunch: Crash! What happened to you?

Crash: Subject Crunch Bandicoot. It will be destroyed!

Crash lunged toward Crunch knocking him to the ground.

Crunch: What are you doing Crash?

Crash: Subject does not compute. Proceeding on the kill Crunch!

Coco: (Running toward them) Crash! Why are you hurting Crunch?

Crash: Subject does not compute. Target Coco Bandicoot has been sighted, she will be next target!

Crash started to choke Crunch!

Crunch lifted Crash with all his might and slammed him into a nearby tree.

Crunch: I'm sorry Crash. But I had to defend myself. What are you doing?

Crash: (Back kicking Crunch) Subject Crash does not compute!

Crash slided on Crunch tripping him and then jumped on him and went back to choking him.

Coco: HI-YA!

Coco slammed her foot into Crash knocking him to the ground. Crash rolled and then jumped back up.

Crash: Plan changed. Proceeding to kill Coco Bandicoot instead!

Coco: Crash? Are you even normal?

Crash lunged towards Coco but she jumped away just in time and punched Crash. Crash rolled forward and then showed a fist at Coco.

Crash: Take this proceeding hit!

Crash's arm automatic extended towards Coco by about fifty percent choking her by the neck. Crunch punched Crash's arm away.

Crunch: Uh Coco, I don't think Crash is normal!

Coco: Yeah, Cortex must have done something to him!

Crash: Ignore target responses, proceeding gun fire!

Crash's hand instantly became a machine gun and the bullets started ripping through the grass next to Coco and Crunch.

Crunch: RUN!

Coco: Let's just wait until Crash's gun runs out!

Sure enough, thirty seconds later, Crash's hand was out of ammo.

Crash: Gun ammo out, proceeding first hand combat!

Crash ran towards Crunch and punched him, and was about to kick Coco when she dodged and then tried to choke him.

Coco: I'm sorry Crash. But I have to choke you for now. I'll bring you to a hospital once you pass out!

Crash: Back-up defending attack proceeded!

Crash's neck instantly became spiky which pricked into Coco's hands.

Coco: YOW!

Crunch: Whoa, that's some tough fella!

Crunch punched Crash three times and kicked him. Crash cart-wheeled backward and then ran towards Crunch slamming him to the ground.

Crash started choking Crunch when he was hit with a blow from Coco's foot.

Coco: Man, my hand is burning!

Crash nodded and then got up his gun and recharged it.

Crash started shooting at Coco as she kept on dodging.

Crash: I'll find a way to get her!

Crunch was staggering on all sides and then ran towards Crash and tackled him to the ground.

Crash: Proceeding defending attacking!

Crash's whole body turned into spikes which bleeded Crunch all over.

Coco: CRUNCH!

Crunch had his body whole covered with blood and lay still.

Coco looked at Crash.

Coco: Wait a minute! You look like Robo-Crash!

Crash: Name does not compute related search for name is Mecha-Crash.

Coco: Well, I have to hurt you! I have to bring you back to normal!

Crash: Ignore response. Proceeding to attack!

And so, Mecha-Crash and Coco began their fight, while Crunch was crawling away slowly to Crash's house to go get some bandages and hopefully help win Coco's fight.


	2. Nuts and bolts

Nuts and bolts

Crash extended his arm towards Coco but this time, she ducked and then landed an uppercut on him. Coco spin kicked one eighty degrees and tackled Crash to the ground.

Coco's Mind: I better be careful about the spikes!

There was blood everywhere in which she touched Crash. Meanwhile, Crunch finally reached Crash's house and searched for the first-aid kit.

Crunch: Finally! Now I have to go and help Coco! Although it looks like she is winning though.

Crunch saw the kit and then took out the bandages.

Crunch's Mind: Hmmm, I might need gauze instead!

Crunch took out the gauze bandages and then wrapped it all around his torso. That was the serious part of the bleeding. Crunch crawled over to a window and looked out at the fight.

Crash jump kicked and then tried to extend his arm at Coco. Coco dodged the kick and then holds her hands down and kicked up. Crash took out his machine gun and tried to shoot Coco. Coco dodged all them but glanced back at her hand. It was STILL bleeding and then Crash saw his opportunity! Crash extended his arms again and now successfully was choking Coco. Coco strangled her best but then saw great hope when Crunch was crawling towards Crash. Then Crunch whacked Crash with his fist with all his might.

Crash: Proceeding second hand combat!

Crash then spined towards Crunch hitting him with his fist a mere thirty times per second. Crash then used his eyes and lasers came out at them towards Crunch. Crunch nearly got shot there but then Coco jumped onto Crash tackling him to the ground.

Coco: I have to disengage the spike operator machine! Crunch! Toss me the wrench!

Crunch: (Weakly) Okay!

Crunch tossed her the wrench and then Coco tried to screw out the bolt on Crash's neck. She successfully did and then saw lots of gears inside.

Crash: Target interfering with machine!

Crash spined his way out but then when he tried his spikes, it did not come out.

Crash: Slight malfunction.

Coco: (Spining to the ground) YES! FINALLY!

Coco saw her opportunity and then roundhouse kicked a full three sixty degrees on Crash.

Crash: GLARG!

Crash then took out the opening in his torso and then a huge thick beam shot out of it nailing Coco to a stone cliff.

Coco: AHHHH!

Crash smiled at that and then took out his machine gun and shot her to with it.

Crunch: Impossible! I can't lose my sister like this!

Crunch saw a tree's leaves were about to fall on Crash. Crunch yanked the tree with all his might causing the leaves to fall on Crash.

Crash: Sudden attack! Proceeding back-up defending attack!

Crash dug his way out of the leaves only to be met with a hard punch on Crunch. Crunch then ran towards the bruised up Coco.

Crunch: COCO! Are you alright?

Coco: Yeah I'm fine. I have to defeat that Mecha-Crash!

Crunch: Okay I'll go-OOOOF!

Coco: (Gasp)

Crash whacked him in the head with his gun.

Crash: One target down. One target to go!

Coco: No way!

Crash yanked up Crunch from the ground and then aimed his gun at Coco.

Crash: Surrender or will be shot!

Coco: I think I'd rather-(Kicked Crash with all her might)

Crash: I had given you your chance!

Crash then started shooting at Coco but she dived behind a tree. Crash's ammo was out again.

Coco's Mind: Whew! Now let's see if he can get me!

Crash then walked slowly towards the tree and now Coco felt the urge to run away.

Coco's Mind: I got to go run!

Coco ran from Crash and Crash saw her.

Crash: Proceeding engine at full speed!

Crash's feet automatically became those convey belts on tanks.

Coco: WHAT?!

Crash started speeding towards Coco with great speed. Coco tried to run as fast as she can but six seconds later, Crash caught up with her.

Crash: Target Coco Bandicoot now caught. Surrender now!

Coco: No way!

Crash punched Coco.

Crash: Fine, you will receive the consequence!

Crunch woke up and then realized that he was being dragged by Mecha-Crash. Crunch broke free from Crash and then jumped into his fighting stance.

Coco: Um Crash, I don't think you will get away with it!

Crash: Or sure I will!

Crunch whacked Crash with his foot causing a collapse on him.

Coco: Good job Crunch!

Crash just then got up again and then punched them in the face at the same time and then did a double whammy roundhouse kick on them.

Coco and Crunch: OOOF!

Coco and Crunch fell down on the grass and lay still.

Crash: I've given you your chance to be safe and surrender! Now, you chose the hard way.

Crash took both of their arms and dragged them all the way to Cortex's castle.

AT CORTEX CASTLE

Cortex saw Crash carrying both of Coco and Crunch.

Cortex: Finally Crash! Now let's put them in cages!

Crash: Yes commander Cortex!

Crash dragged both of them toward cages and locked them up.

Cortex: Now you may rest for a while!

Crash: Thank you Cortex.

Crash left the room.

Cortex was rubbing his hands together.

Cortex: Once I have the chance, I will make them robots just like Crash! They will enslave people and then I will be the ruler of the world! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

8 HOURS LATER

Coco and Crunch were locked up in the same cage.

Coco: (Rubbing her head) (Groan!) Crunch! Are you okay?

Crunch woke up and slowly opened his eyes.

Crunch: Huh? Oh yeah, I'm okay.

Coco: We have to find a way to get out of here so we can turn Crash back to normal!

Crunch: Yeah! We need Crash back to normal! Look at how much blood I lost up out there!

It was also almost midnight right now. They were locked up in a secret "Hostage room" in Cortex's Castle.

Crunch: Man, I wish I could think of a plan on how to get us out of here!

Coco: Well, I think I got us a plan here.

Crunch: Really? What is it?

Coco: If you see Crash's belt, you could see some keys that are to open and lock the cage! We could swipe it away from him!

Crunch: Hey good idea there sis!

Coco: Ugh. There is still one problem.

Crunch: What?

Coco: How are we going to get the key from Crash's belt? It is going to be tough!

Crunch: Don't worry. I'll try to swipe it as fast as I can.

Coco: Are you sure? You're hand looks pretty big to even fit through the cage bar!

Crunch: (Trying to stick out his hand out of the cage) I think I could, actually never mind about that, probably you can go to Coco.

Coco: Yeah my arm is smaller than yours; I think my arm could fit.

Coco tried to see if her arm would fit through and luckily it was!

Crunch: Great job! Now let's go wait till next morning and try to grab Crash's keys!

Coco: Yeah, I hope this works!


	3. A key of escape

A key of escape

The next morning, it was no surprise for Coco and Crunch. Getting the key was going to be harder than they thought it would be. But that was mostly because they stayed up all night so they we getting sleepy a little bit.

Coco: (Groan!) I didn't sleep last night!

Crunch: Me neither.

AT CORTEX'S ROOM

Cortex was alarmed when he saw Aku Aku was not caught yet!

Cortex: Mecha-Crash! Come here!

Crash: (Running in) what now commander?

Cortex: Aku Aku is not caught yet! You have to catch him at all costs!

Crash: Oooh he'd be a tough one! He can teleport this way and that!

Cortex: (Holding up a potion) well that's why N. Brio made this potion! It will prevent Aku Aku from teleporting!

Crash: Good plan! Proceeding to kill last target! Aku Aku!

Cortex: Now get out there and catch him!

Crash: As so commander!

Mecha-Crash ran out on the Island of Wimp.

Cortex: HEY CRASH! MAKE SURE TO FEED OUR SO CALLED "PRISONERS!"

Crash: Okay!

Crash walked to the café and received the food for Crunch and Coco. It was one of the normal dishes- Slimy oatmeal and Purple oranges.

Crash walked toward the prison room.

AT THE PRISONER ROOM

Crunch: Hey Coco! Looks like our chance has come now!

Coco: Okay, wish me luck!

When Mecha-Crash came in, he gave the food for them.

Crunch: Ugh! That's some disgusting breakfast!

Crash: Eat it! I have no other choices for you!

Then he walked away then, Coco reached out and successfully grabbed the key from Crash.

Crunch: (Whispering) Yes!

Crash ran out of Cortex's Castle in search for Aku Aku.

AT CRASH'S HOUSE

Aku Aku was floating around Crash's house.

Aku Aku: Where is that Crash?

Then Mecha-Crash saw him and walked toward him.

Aku Aku: Hi Crash! Why do you look gray?

Crash: (Throwing the potion) Target helpless, now proceeding to be destroyed!

Aku Aku: You aren't the real Crash are you?

Crash jumped back and took out his machine gun. Then he started shooting at Aku Aku. Aku Aku dodged them and then ducked beneath a rock.

Aku Aku: That must be Crash just been made robotic by Cortex!

Aku Aku took out five chickens and shot all of them at Crash. Mecha-Crash was hit by all of them fell backward.

Aku Aku: Nailed it! Now let's see what was going on.

Aku Aku floated to him but then Mecha-Crash jumped up and slammed his foot into Aku Aku. Aku Aku twisted backward but then took out an emergency chicken and threw it at Mecha-Crash. It got him to and then he fell backward and lay still.

Aku Aku: I have to be cautious by this now.

Aku Aku floated slowly towards Mecha-Crash and found nothing, just a tiny square black object on Mecha-Crash's head.

Aku Aku: Well, every single evidence counts!

Aku Aku saw a microchip in the back of the head.

Aku Aku: This must be what Crash's mind was in! The brain automatically reflected the damage on the whole body and as a result, Crash turned robotic! I need to have Coco or Crunch take it out! I wonder where they are anyway.

AT CORTEX CASTLE

Coco and Crunch jumped out of the cage.

Coco: I knew we could do it!

Crunch: Yeah. Now let's try to rescue Crash!

They hurried out of the Castle without getting caught by any guards which was a relief. Then when they went back to Wumpa, they saw Aku Aku with Crash.

Aku Aku: Thank goodness! Now let's go take this microchip out!

Coco: What microchip?

Just then, Mecha-Crash regained Consciousness.

Crash: Three targets sighted! Sequence of being destroyed is: Crunch, Coco, and Aku Aku!

Crunch: Man Aku! You need to get out of here!

Aku Aku: Okay, I'll try to load myself up with some chickens!

Coco: Hurry!

Crash ran towards Crunch but this time, as he noticed, the bandicoots were more careful this time. Crunch dodged Mecha-Crash and then jumped up him tackling him to the ground.

Crunch: OWWWWWWWW!

Coco: Be careful of your bleeding torso Crunch!

Crunch: I'll try!

Crunch then punched Mecha-Crash's head over and over again. Crash then kicked with both feet up at Crunch and then got up. Crunch stumbled back and then Crash jump and spin kicked Crunch.

Coco: HI-YA!

Coco slammed her foot her every strength into Mecha-Crash. Crash fell back down in the grass. Crash jumped up again and then whacked Coco with his fist. Then, he jumped up and tackled her to the ground. After that, he started to punch her but she removed his arm and then punched upward at him. She landed a defending kick on him which brought some more time to defend. Coco then spin kicked one eighty degrees at Crash and Crash fell back down again. Crunch was burly conscious now but he still was hobbling all over the place. Crunch jumped into Mecha-Crash and whacked him hard. Coco and Crunch were not going to stop attacking until they beat up Mecha-Crash completely. Mecha-Crash judo triple kicked both of them and then stared at Crunch. Then, green bubbly laser shot out of Crash's eyes and shot Crunch with it.

Crunch: YOOARG!

Crunch fell to the grass unconscious with lots of bruise marks on him.

Coco: CRUNCH!

Coco had to ignore Crunch. Well, at least for now. She landed a full three sixty roundhouse kick on Crash and then uppercut him.

Crash: WHARG!

Crash tried to shoot Coco with the lasers but Coco ducked under, slided under Crash's legs and then landed a brutal haymaker. Crash's eyes opened wide, literally. Crash stumbled forward and then staggered backward. Just then, Crash fell forward and lay still.

Coco: Whew!

Coco ran towards Crunch and checked on him. HE had his eyes closed but he was still breathing. Just then, Aku Aku returned with some chickens.

Aku Aku: Looks like Crash has been knocked out, I'll take these chickens away.

Coco: Wait Aku!

Aku Aku: What do you need?

Coco: Crunch has been badly injured, take those chickens away and hurry back fast!

Aku Aku: Okay Coco!

Aku Aku flew back by some great speed.

Coco: I hope you get well Crunch!

In three minutes, Aku Aku was back.

Aku Aku: Okay Coco! The microchip on the back of Crash's head is reflecting or activating on his entire body to turn robotic!

Coco: So we have to remove it.

Aku Aku: Exactly.

Coco carried Crunch and Crash in. Aku Aku followed her. Then, Coco carefully put Crash down on the bed and Crunch in the couch.

Aku Aku: I'll take care of Crunch. You take care of Crash!

Coco: Got it!

Coco was worried about that part.

Coco's Mind: What if everything might go wrong?

Coco was still determined. So she took out a magnifying glass and started the search for the microchip on Crash's head, and very cautiously.


	4. Crash's restoration from Mecha

Crash's restoration from Mecha

Coco finally found the microchip on Mecha-Crash's head.

Coco: Finally! Now let's get you back to normal Crash!

Coco took the microchip out of Crash's head and then an electric shock happened throughout Crash you could actually see it.

Coco: (Covering her face with her hands and backing up.) AHH!

Then, Crash lay still and looked like nothing happened to him.

Coco: Come on… Please let something change!

Then, Crash's Mecha parts started disappearing into his own fur. Then, he opened his eyes slowly.

Crash: (Rubbing his head) Oww. I felt something hurt!

Coco: CRASH! You're okay!

Crash: Huh? Oh yeah, I just remembered that I was hit in the head by a Stench's gun!

Coco: Really?

Crash: Yeah and why are your hands so bloody?

Coco: Oh, you'll never believe this but Cortex turned you into a robot and tried to kill me, Crunch, and Aku!

Crash: Oh, well you should get a gauze bandage and wrap it around your hands!

Coco: Okay.

Coco quickly ran out of the room leaving Crash there stunned. Crash has just been turned into an evil robot and was sent to destroy his family!

Crash: I can't believe I let this happen to me!

Crash jumped out of his bed and ran down the stairs. Then, he saw Crunch all bloody, bruised and unconscious.

Crash: CRUNCH! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?

Aku Aku saw Crash and sighed.

Aku Aku: Crash, it's good to see you back to normal. Crunch has been injured by you!

Crash: Me?!

Aku Aku: Well, let's just say, you were turned into a robot.

Crash: Well that explains everything.

Aku Aku: We still need to defeat Cortex! We're not sure if he came up with a back-up plan yet. I don't think he knows what has happened to all of us yet.

AT CORTEX CASTLE

Cortex was getting suspicious at why Mecha-Crash wasn't back yet.

Cortex: That's strange. Mecha-Crash hasn't been back yet!

Cortex checked everywhere except the hostage room.

Cortex's Mind: No. That can't be!

Cortex slowly walked into the hostage room. He could not believe what he saw and once he saw, he was outraged.

Cortex: NOOOOOOOO!

Then N. Brio walked in.

Brio: Is everything all right Cortex?

Cortex: NO! Those bandicoots Coco and Crunch and somehow found a way to escape! Crash escaped to because there was no way he'd be gone way to long!

Brio: Looks like I could try the back-up plan I made!

Cortex: Oh really? What is it?

Brio: I made a clone of Mecha-Crash!

Cortex: YES! FINALLY! Now let's go destroy the bandicoots with that clone!

Brio: I can't.

Cortex: Why is that?!

Brio: Because I am building something special for the clone!

Cortex: Oh. Well build it fast!

Brio: (Leaving) I will!

Cortex sat down and continued throwing darts at the Crash image.

Cortex: This is my chance to get Crash once and for all!

AT CRASH'S HOUSE

Crunch finally regained consciousness.

Crunch: Man that was a brutal hit!

Crash: I'm just glad you're okay.

Crunch: Crash? There was this robot Crash that attacked me and nearly obliterated me for good!

Aku Aku: Cortex just made Crash a robot and then he tried to kill you.

Coco: Yeah, that was close!

Crunch: Um, so Aku Aku, is the bleeding not serious anymore?

Aku Aku: (Sigh) No. It will take a lot of time for you to recover. It's probably best if you stay here recovering with that medicine I have supplied you with.

Crunch: Okay.

Crash: When should we actually go out and fight Cortex?

Aku Aku: Let's probably do it later. We need to take further notice to see what Cortex's next scheme is.

Coco: Um Aku. I think we should just go get Cortex right now. That way, when Cortex is making a back-up plan, we could intercept before he makes the plan!

Crash: Yeah. I agree with my sis come on Aku!

Aku Aku: Well, okay if that's what you chose! But I will stay back with Crunch and protect him from any of Cortex's henchmen!

Coco: (Nodding) got it!

Crash: Okay Coco, let's go!

Crash and Coco hurried outside.

Coco: I wonder what Cortex is planning next.

Crash: I know.

AT CORTEX CASTLE

Cortex: Is the clone ready?

Brio: Yes. As a matter-of-fact it is!

Cortex: Good! Now let's see how good he works!

leaves and then, all of a sudden, the robot's eyes lighted up dark red.

Mecha-Crash: Hello Cortex. What is your first commandment?

Cortex: I want you to destroy Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku!

Mecha-Crash: As you say Cortex.

Mecha-Crash turned around only to look around.

Mecha-Crash: I smell Bandicoots Cortex.

Cortex: Oh really? Go check them out!

And sure enough, Crash and Coco were walking inside the castle.

Cortex: Okay Mecha-Crash! Let's hide you so I could see the look in their faces when they see you!

Mecha-Crash: Okay Cortex.

Mecha-Crash dove to a wall and then Crash and Coco entered the room.

Cortex: Hello Bandicoots! Good to see you!

Crash: No, it's you who we need to see you!

Coco: Before you're going down!

Cortex: I don't think there is any time for that soon!

Then Mecha-Crash jumped out.

Coco and Crash: WHAT?!

Coco: How do you make that?

Crash: Hey sis, was I like that?

Coco: Yeah you were!

Crash: How did you make that?

Cortex: Well let's just say that my back-up plan was a clone of you!

Coco: Whoa.

Mecha-Crash: Now let's go take these targets down!

Coco ran forward and tried to kick Mecha-Crash but he jumped back and then landed three roundhouse kicks. Coco fell backward and then Crash ran up and jumped in Mecha-Crash.

Mecha-Crash: OOF!

Mecha-Crash tried to ram himself into Crash but Crash ducked and then landed three elbow jabs on Mecha-Crash.

Mecha-Crash: ARG!

Mecha-Crash jumped up and then tried to whack Crash with a board slam but missed. Coco jumped back up and choked Mecha-Crash from behind on his neck. Mecha-Crash took her arms around his neck and threw her across the room.

Crash: Man, my sister is hurt bad!

Crash ran towards Coco who was wobbling trying to stand up.

Coco: Uh Crash, LOOK OUT!

Crash didn't even need to turn around. He ducked and then landed a back kick slide on Mecha-Crash.

Mecha-Crash: Hmmm. looks like you aren't fooling around Crash! Well, I'm just going easy on you. Now let's go hard!

Crash: Okay Mecha-Crash!

Crash and Mecha-Crash then started kicking at each other, landed roundhouse kicks, elbow jabs, punches, uppercuts, board slams, Chi grabs and much more. Mecha-Crash slided on Crash and then jumped up on him and whacked him hard with his fist.

Crash: UNGH!

Crash then tried to slide on Mecha-Crash but it was no use.

Mecha-Crash: Well Crash! I'm surprised you went easy on me!

Crash touched his lip. When he looked at his hand, it was covered with some blood. Crash then jumped into his fighting stance. Coco staggered back to her fighting stance. Her head hurt. But she just ignored the pain. Her only job right now was to help Crash defeat this Mecha-Crash! Mecha-Crash smiled at them.

Mecha-Crash: Okay Bandicoots! I'll go really hard now!

Coco: Well we are going-

Crash: Hard too!

Mecha-Crash: We'll see to it!

Cortex: And you'd better win Mecha-Crash!

Mecha-Crash: Oh I'd win alright!

Crash and Coco were both losing confidence now.

Crash's Mind: Still, we have to defeat him!

Coco's Mind: We have to or else Cortex will start ruling the world!

So Crash and Coco took on Mecha-Crash. It was almost like fighting the terminator.


	5. Crash's secret side

Crash's secret side

Crash: Go make your first move!

Mecha-Crash: Very well then!

Mecha-Crash jumped up and tried to slam his foot onto Crash but he ducked and then countered back a board slam.

Mecha-Crash: I should've known!

Crash punched him three times and then landed a one eighty roundhouse kick on him.

Mecha-Crash: Let's see if you can handle my gadgets!

Mecha-Crash first swiped out his machine-gun hand. Coco jumped up and kicked on his hand and somehow, it malfunctioned it.

Coco: What's next?

Mecha-Crash: What about this?

Mecha-Crash opened his torso opening and a huge beam jumped out hitting Crash.

Crash: OOF!

Coco jumped up and kicked Mecha-Crash again. Then, she jumped and tackled him to the ground and started punching him over and over again.

Mecha-Crash: You really think that will destroy me?

Mecha-Crash then unleashed the spikes. Coco jumped back quickly.

Coco: I forgot about that!

Crash jumped up and then slammed his foot into Mecha-Crash. He spined in the process to. After that, Mecha-Crash unleashed the bubbly laser onto Crash. Crash slammed into the wall.

Coco: CRASH!

Coco ducked under and then whacked Mecha-Crash with her foot again. Mecha-Crash fell backward but then all of a sudden, he just kept on rolling when he hit the floor.

Crash's Mind: What's he doing?

Just then, Mecha-Crash rolled into a massive rolling ball and then rolled towards Crash.

Coco: LOOK OUT CRASH!

Crash: WHOA!

Crash tried to jump away but Mecha-Crash rolled on him leaving Crash there flat. Crash raised a hand and instantly popped back up. Then Mecha-Crash extended his arm towards Crash choked him successfully. Coco shoved Mecha-Crash away and then tried to punch him but he ducked and tackled her from the leg.

Coco: AH!

Mecha-Crash and Coco rolled around and around nearly knocking over Cortex.

Cortex: Hey watch where you're going!

Mecha-Crash finally regained the upper hand and then started to choke Coco.

Crash got up and then whacked Mecha-Crash from behind using his fist. Mecha-Crash nearly fell on Coco but then back kicked Crash. Crash stumbled backward and then fell down.

Mecha-Crash: Prepare for your death Coco!

Coco used the last bit of her strength to kick Mecha-Crash up with her legs. Then he was sent flying into the air and slammed against the floor with a clattering sound.

Coco: Whew!

Mecha-Crash: That's not all of my gadgets yet!

Mecha-Crash took out his Mohawk looking hair and then turned it into a boomerang filled with spikes around them. He threw it towards Coco. Coco ducked but then the boomerang barreled back and whacked her from behind.

Coco: OOF!

Coco fell forward and lay still.

Crash: NOOOO!

Cortex: YES!

Crash ran towards his sister. Mecha-Crash grabbed the boomerang and flinged it towards Crash but he ducked and then pushed past him.

Crash: I can't leave you sis! I can't!

Coco didn't say anything which made Crash start to weep.

Crash: Coco! Say something!

Coco didn't say anything.

Crash's Mind: She is still breathing. At least she is alive still.

Crash started to have this deep rage that formed into him.

Mecha-Crash: Aw, don't get to discouraged!

Crash's eyes started to glow and his orange fur started to get dark. Then, Crash turned around.

Mecha-Crash: WHAT?! Impossible! A different form of Crash Bandicoot?!

Crash: I have no idea what this form is, but I know for sure that it is not the power crystals!

Cortex: NOOO! It is another form of Crash! It is called Dark Crash! That is usually when Crash's temper reaches the hottest point! I know that form is not used in most games because this is one of the best forms! Beat him Mecha-Crash once and for all!

Mecha-Crash: Okay Cortex!

Dark Crash ran forward with electrifying speed and then landed six uppercuts on Mecha-Crash in one second!

Mecha-Crash: OOF!

Mecha-Crash tried to grab Dark Crash but then Dark Crash jerked backward and then rapid punching Mecha-Crash at a very fast speed of ten punches per second.

Mecha-Crash: AHH!

Mecha-Crash tried to aim the beam from his torso and then shot it and Dark Crash. Dark Crash holded both of his arms up performing a block and then grabbed the beam with his hands. Then, he aimed the beam and it shot Mecha-Crash.

Mecha-Crash: GLARG!

Mecha-Crash started stumbling around and around. Cortex was losing confidence now.

Cortex: Come on! We have to win!

Mecha-Crash then did the special move that supplied for him and he self-destructed. All of his pieces were all over the place but then, those pieces came together forming Mecha-Crash again. But still, don't underestimate the power of Dark Crash! Dark Crash zoomed forward and then slashed at Mecha-Crash with his fists over and over again. Then, he leapt into the air forming a dark glowing ball of energy in his hands.

Crash: DARK FINISHING HIT!

Crash zoomed down with speed and then slammed the ball into Mecha-Crash.

Mecha-Crash: (Breaking apart) NOOO! THIS CAN'T BE!

Mecha-Crash flew into the air and then exploded into the air causing a massive BAM!

Cortex: NOOOO! NOT AGAIN!

Cortex leapt to the floor pounding his fists.

Dark Crash looked at the rubble or what was left of Mecha-Crash. All the pieces on the floor and dissolving before him. He looked at the rubble for about five seconds and turned towards Cortex.

Crash: Do you have an idea of what my sister means to me?!

Cortex: Umm no.

Crash: You will pay for this!

Crash ran towards Cortex.

Cortex braced for impact as he closed his eyes.

Cortex's Mind: This is it. I'm done for. My major hopes of ruling the world are destroyed!

Just then, Coco miraculously regained consciousness and jumped in front of Crash blocking his path.

Coco: No Crash! You can't do this! Regain your sense back to me!

Cortex: (Snickering) now is my chance to leave!

Cortex snuck out the door. But he peeked into the door again.

Cortex: You'll pay for this Crash!

Cortex then ran out of the Castle.

Crash: (Changing back to normal) Coco? I mean, COCO! (Hugs Coco)

Coco: (Hugging back) Crash? What was that dark form of yours? And you should be ashamed of how you acted to!

Crash: (Looking guilty) Um, Cortex said it was a form of me called Dark Crash. Sorry for my mischievous act.

Coco: Oh. Well, I wonder how Crunch is doing back home.

Crash: I don't know. But let's go!

Crash and Coco walked out of the castle and headed for Crash's house.

AT CRASH'S HOUSE

Crunch was finally healed all the way.

Aku Aku That's the entire wait Crunch! You're finally healed!

Crunch: Yes! Now I'm going to help Crash and Coco!

Just then, Crash and Coco opened the front door.

Crunch: You're finished already?!

Coco: Yeah, all because of Crash.

Crash: Yeah, there was this cool dark form of myself which allowed me to finish of Mecha-Crash.

Aku Aku: Dark Crash? That is a form you have to control Crash!

Crash: Why is that?

Aku Aku: Because if something happens here like an argument or something like that, you could very well lose your temper. Then who knows what you might do next.

Crunch: So how can he control it?

Aku Aku: I'm afraid Coco is the only way that Crash can control it.

Coco: WHAT?!

Aku Aku: Coco, you have to go make this special pill that could help Crash control his temper. When he was Mecha-Crash, some sort of substance got into Crash which brought him anger to why he was Mecha-Crash.

Coco: Uh, okay.

Crash: (Sigh)

Coco: (Patting Crash) don't worry. I'll find something that would help you control your temper. We'll get through this together.

Crash: Thanks sis.

 **Thank you again for reading again another of my super archive stories. I really appreciated UltraSpaceVoid for giving me this idea for chapter 5. Remember, like I said earlier, UltraSpaceVoid isn't the only one who gives me ideas. But I could see that people don't like reviewing as they use to. Yeah, I highly understand that because if you would like to be kept anonymous and don't review but actually like my stories that's okay. Until then, what would happen to Crash and Coco? Would Coco find a way to control Crash's temper? Then read the next book to finish up the suspension! Then, read even more of the next book to figure out another of Cortex's schemes!**

 **Crash Bandicoot Archives Volume 5**


End file.
